


honey, I rose up from the dead (I do it all the time)

by senroh



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senroh/pseuds/senroh
Summary: This time Tobirama won't let his brothers die. He will see Hashirama's dream of peace through to the end, starting with making sure that Kaguya's will can no longer influence the shinobi clans to war.





	honey, I rose up from the dead (I do it all the time)

The acrid smell of ozone under toned with the cold bite of death is the first thing Tobirama is aware of. There is a heaviness to the air that doesn’t seem to touch him, but looking to his left he can see the small forms of his brothers pressed into the floor of the Senju library. (They’re _so small_ , he can no longer remember being so small, though the memories of his brothers have never faded) Hashirama is staring at him, eyes wide with disbelief and awe in equal measure, Kawarama and Itama are already unconscious, and Tobirama wants to check on them (wants to grasp them to is chest and never let them go again) but he knows he can’t linger, the Shinigami told him that the only people who would remember him would be the ones there when he arrived, and he needs to leave before anyone else sees him until this supernatural heaviness in the air around him dissipates.  
  
With one last look at Hashirama, eyes starting to close as his breath came shorter, Tobirama stands, gages his body, (sore all over from the rapid growth it went through to take him from a child to an adult) and uses the hiraishin ungrounded for the first time.  
  
He finds himself in a thickly wooded forest at the base of a tall cliff. In the future it had been where they had established Konohagakure, and he hopes that it will be again, but for now he will use it as his home base. It is central enough for his intentions, and the natural catacombs in the cliff that they had used for village evacuations would serve him as an adequate shelter while he furthers his purpose in this time.  
  
Casting his senses out he finds that only animals have made their homes here, unsurprising considering how far out of the way this place is from any major town or city. Still, he would have to be careful to not allow his prescience here to be known. He settles himself into a smaller cavern off the side of the largest and takes stock, he had come back with his armor intact, and supplies as they were when he died (though this body was not yet that age, in fact he suspected if he examined himself he would find that it would tell him that he is the age his younger self would have been at this time as far as division of cells are concerned), so he had supplies to last him several days of camping, though he was very low on weapons.  
  
He will need to get supplies and reaffirm the political climate of the current time and keep his senses open for the one called Zetsu, but until he can figure out how to unravel the influence of the shard of Kaguya’s will on the clans he will have to bide his time and keep an eye on his brothers and the Senju and Uchiha clans. In the meantime he would prepare as much as he could, it is at least a year before Kawarama died in his past, and he would be the worst sort of family to allow that to happen again. Regardless of repercussions on the future, his brothers would live, and if he could keep Madara’s brother’s safe and keep him from the Uchiha’s curse of hatred then he would do that as well.  
  
—  
  
The moment the man (Tobirama? But it had to have been Tobirama! He watched him grow right before his eyes! And he looked like an older version of his little brother…) disappeared in a flash of light Hashirama could breath again. He shot up, a cry on his lips for the man to come back, but a groan from Kawarama halted him. His little brothers were both blinking open their eyes and pushing themselves off the floor, but they are shaking just like he is.  
  
With a rattling bang the door to the library is flung open and one of their clansmen bursts in and starts looking around as if to find an enemy, before his gaze settles on them, but before he can say anything Hashirama calls out, “Tobirama is gone!”  
  
A look of puzzlement crosses their clansman’s face but then his eyes sort of glaze over and he shakes his head as if to brush off a thought, “Who? Anyway, it’s good that your all safe, Toya thought he felt someone in here with you when that chakra swept through here, everyone will be glad to know that you’re all accounted for.”  
  
Hashirama opens his mouth to object, and Kawarama looks rather belligerent as well, but Itama grabs their arms and sends a shaky smile to the man, “Thanks for checking on us Tetsu-san, but we’re all fine.”  
  
“Right, Tetsu nods, “I’ll let them know then, stay here alright?”  
  
Itama gives an acquiescent nod, and their clansman is off to tell everyone else that their clan head’s children are safe.  
  
Hashirama turns to give Itama a distressed wounded look and can see Kawarama giving the younger a sharper look, “Itama, what are you- we need to find Tobirama!”  
  
Itama stares at them both solemnly for a moment and shakes his head. “That was Tetsu, he knows Tobirama, but he doesn’t remember him,” their youngest explains uneasily, “whatever happened to Tobirama, if we keep insisting about him, they’ll think we’re under a genjutsu or something. Do you want them to think we need to be kept away for our own safety?”  
  
That makes Hashirama pause, but Kawarama nods slowly, then fix Hashirama with a look, “What did happen to Tobirama?”  
  
“He-” Hashirama starts and stops unsure how to describe it, then decides he’ll just tell them what he saw, “he grew. He looked like an adult, and then he looked at me and you guys, and then he nodded at me and disappeared in a flash of light!”  
  
His brothers were giving him skeptical expressions now.  
  
Then Kawarama got that look in his eyes that usually heralded one of his more ridiculous ideas (at least Tobirama always called them ridiculous, but he always indulged his twin by helping him search the library for any way it might be possible, Hashirama always thought his ideas were amazing), “Do think it could be time travel?”  
  
Itama got a complicated look on his face that Hashirama couldn’t interpret any way but disbelief, but Hashirama just felt elated, “Yeah! Tobirama’s always been amazing, so he could have definitely figured out time travel!” then he deflated as suddenly as he’d perked up, “But why did he leave, and why can’t anyone else remember him?”  
  
Kawarama frowned in thought, “Well… I mean, time travel has to have some sort of consequences…”  
  
Now Itama piped up, “And if it’s Tobirama, and he knows what’s going to happen… maybe he’s just protecting us, and he can’t do it here?”  
  
A heavy silence fell as the three brothers contemplated that, then Hashirama nodded determinedly his absolute faith in his brothers shining through, “Ok, if that’s how it is, we need to protect him too! Promise not to talk about him to anyone else?” He asked his brothers beseechingly, and they both nodded firmly, determination shining back.

**Author's Note:**

> Agh. This was much harder than I thought it would be. I'm just gonna go melt into a corner and bury myself in fluffy blankets now.


End file.
